


Don't Stop

by SinQueen69



Series: Kinktober [19]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Job, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Female Tony Stark, Genderbend, Humiliation, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Vaginal Sex, Vibrator, Voyeur Bucky, sex toy, wetting pants with arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Steve isn’t as innocent as people think he is, Toni knows this first hand and loves it even if he drives her crazy.Kinktober 2019 Day 21: Humiliation | overstimulation | creampie





	Don't Stop

Toni dragged her nails across the surface of her desk as she glared at the holographic screen in front of her as her knees locked together. 

“Fuck,” Toni whimpered as her hips bucked, the action rubbing her wet pussy against the equally wet fabric of her grey tights. She fought against the urge to reach down and rub at herself through the thin material but knew it would only push the vibrating toy deeper into her and make her more aroused. 

Steve, she needed to find Steve. He had the remote and he would let her come or end this teasing torment. She stumbled over to her private elevator, jabbing the button for her and Steve’s shared floor and moaned when she caught sight of herself in the reflective doors as they slide shut. 

Her hair was in disarray, her cheeks flushed and eyes glassy. She was holding onto the railing in the elevator for balance and the crotch of her tights were damp and spreading down her thighs as her nipples stuck out through the thin fabric of her tank top on either side of her reactor. 

She was just about to give in and rub at her aching pussy when the doors dinged and slide back open. 

“Steve?” Toni called out as she stumbled out into the floor, cheeks burning when he saw him and Bucky sitting on the couch and the remote held loosely in Steve’s hand.

“There she is, I told you she would be up soon,” Steve commented to Bucky as Toni staggered closer, not caring that Bucky was there and his eyes were trained on her wet crotch. 

“Damn Stevie, you have her worked up huh?” Bucky commented as Toni whined unable to stop herself when Steve flicked at the dial on the remote and the vibrations increased.

“Steve,” Toni gasped as she sank to her knees in front of the couch, unable to stop herself as her body shook in time with the strong vibrations. Toni could feel the heat of both of their eyes on her and the way she was slowly falling apart under the toy in her pussy. Shame and arousal mingled in her gut as she realized this but it only made her clench up around the toy wantonly and cant her hips forward again. 

“Come on doll, put on a show for us.” Steve slowly licked his lips as he dragged his eyes over the trembling form of his girlfriend. Toni moaned as she tugged at the neckline of her shirt, not stopping until her bare breasts popped out and were forced up by the tank top trying to snap back into place. She mewled as she cupped her breasts and began to play with her hard nipples.

“Just like that doll,” Steve murmured his approval as both he and Bucky began to openly fondly themselves at the sight. Toni gasped and jerked her hips upwards as Steve nudged the dial, making her gasp as a new gush of wetness soaked the front of her tights. 

“Let’s see what happens when we put this on the highest setting doll, we want to see you break apart.” Steve decided as he groped the bulge in his jeans while Bucky stuck his hand down the front of his to stroke himself properly. 

“Ste-OH FUCK!” Toni cried out as her body jolted and her hands left her breasts along as her legs sprawled out in front of her and she grabbed at the waistband of the tights. Toni moaned and keened as she worked desperately to get the wet and tight fabric off of her. She managed to get them around her spread thighs, showing off her soaked and stuffed pussy to the two men before she was tossing her head back and grabbing at the waistband of her tights as the intense vibrations forced a orgasm from her.

Toni screamed as her body arched and the toy was pushed out of her pussy as her release gushed from her in a long squirt. She collapsed backwards and breathed heavily as she felt her pussy clenching and twitching, she blinked slowly when lean fingers pulled her soaked tights from her legs totally before her legs were pulled up and out. 

“Steveeee,” Toni whimpered at the sight of Steve kneeling there between her thighs, he was still fully clothed save for his erection as sticking out lewdly from his jeans. His cheeks were flushed, eyes dark as night and hair messed up thus looking as wrecked as Toni felt.

“You always put on a good show for me doll, you get me so hard and I can’t help but want to join in.” Steve said in a husky tone even as he pushed his hips forward, smoothly sheathing his cock inside of his girlfriend’s soaked and sensitive pussy. 

Toni cried out, eyes watering at the feeling of Steve’s thick cock inside of her sensitive cunt. Steve curled his fingers around her wrists and pinned them above her head as he leaned over her, his hips already moving quickly and roughly as he fucked into her chasing his release. 

“I love fucking your pussy when it’s all swollen and wet doll, it’s such an easy slide and it’s even easier slide after I empty a load or two into it.” Steve’s voice dropped and Toni shivered, he was a master of dirty talk, which surprised her but now she loved it to no end.

“Fuck Stevie, you two look damn good together,” Bucky commented from the couch where he had his cock out free and was fucking his fist as he watched the two rut together on the floor. 

“What do you think Toni, do you want to be a good girl and help Bucky out?” Steve smiled as he sucked a mark onto his girlfriend’s neck.

“Y-Yeah, oh God!” Toni whined surprised she was still able to speak clearly and moaned when Steve grasped her chin and turned her face to the side and forced her mouth open. Toni’s eyes rolled up into her skull when Bucky’s cock slide into her mouth with practiced ease. 

Toni moaned as she lay there, taking each thrust from the two men welcomingly even if her pussy was aching as it was spread apart with each plunge of Steve’s cock. She sucked and twisted her tongue around Bucky’s heavy cock as she lifted her hips weakly to meet Steve’s. Her whole body was quivering and jerking on it’s own as the two hitched her sensitively level up to 12 and her world was going fuzzy before Steve stilled, his cock buried inside of her.

Almost at the same time Steve moaned and jerked his hips forward once more, Bucky did the same and Toni’s mouth was flooded with cum. Toni did her best to swallow, but she felt most of his cum drip out of her mouth and down her neck onto her breasts. She mewled when both men pulled out of her at the same time and then rough fingers were pulling her pussy apart and she blushed darkly and that same mix of shame and arousal reappeared full force when she felt Steve’s cum slip out of her. 

“Such a nice sight doll,” Steve commented as he rubbed his thumb through the line of cum that escaped her swollen and dripping pussy before shoving it into her wet mouth. She suckled the digit, tasting both Bucky and Steve on her tongue and blinked hazily up at them both.

“Good girl,” Bucky commented as he petted her head and Steve hummed his agreement before he plunged three of his fingers back into her soaked and aching cunt. That was all Toni needed for an orgasm so intense it made her pass out with a wail.

Toni knew that when she woke up she would be sandwiched between the two and they would tease her body but take care of her. Steve always did and it was doubled whenever Bucky joined them which was almost two or three times a month.


End file.
